Case Files KHR
by SakuraSkywalker
Summary: Alguma vez se perguntaram onde surgiram as expressões/características das personagens de KHR? Não procurem mais, a resposta está aqui!


**Título: **Case Files KHR

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Sumário:** Alguma vez se perguntaram onde surgiram as expressões/características das personagens de KHR? Não procurem mais, a resposta está aqui!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! obviamente não me pertence, se não garanto-vos que teria muito mais pares yaoi! =p

* * *

Case File 1: Tsuna – Hiiiiiiiiii

Tsuna tinha apenas cinco anos quando foi ao campo pela primeira vez e nessa memorável viagem nasceu uma das características da sua personagem, o famoso guincho hiiiiii.

* * *

Numa das poucas férias que Sawada Iemitsu (pai de Tsuna) teve, decidiu levar o filho e a mulher Nana a umas férias no campo. Parte dessa decisão deveu-se precisamente por o pequeno Tsuna ainda não conhecer o campo, sendo a principal razão a de ter a esperança que o ar campestre torna-se o filho mais forte.

E assim, numa solarenga manhã de Primavera, a família Sawada rumou ao campo no seu pequeno carro. Tsuna ia com a face colada à janela, primeiro atento ao atarefado trânsito citadino e depois, à medida que saíam da cidade e entravam no campo profundo, à paisagem rural, com vastos campos de culturas de arroz e gado a pastar. No fim de uma curva, surge uma pitoresca casa de campo e Tsuna excitado e com um enorme sorriso na face exclama: "Mamã, papá chegámos!"

Iemitsu e Nana olham para o filho ao mesmo tempo que esboçam um sorriso e Nana diz: "É verdade Tsu-kun, chegámos."

Assim que o pai pára o carro e destranca as portas, Tsuna tira o cinto, abre a porta e salta para fora do carro. Os pais sorriem, espantados pelo seu introvertido filho estar a demonstrar tal comportamento. Tsuna corre o mais que pode com as suas pequenas pernas para junto do cristalino lago que se encontra mesmo à beira da casa e molha as mãos na água. Fica a olhar encantado para uma pata que nada com os patinhos pequeninos atrás. Nana, que entretanto tinha ido para ao pé do filho, ajoelha-se e abraça o filho por trás ao mesmo tempo que lhe explica calmamente: "Tsu-kun, sabes que a mãe pata trata muito bem das suas crias. Anda sempre com elas e tem sempre cuidado em não deixar nenhuma para trás." Ao dizer isso, uma das crias que se tinha afastado da mãe para explorar um ramo, é rapidamente recolhida pela mãe, que volta atrás para a ir buscar.

Iemitsu observa a sua família com um ar de orgulho, enquanto descarrega as malas do carro. Nana, ao sentir-se observada, olha para o marido, sorri e levanta-se dizendo: "Deixa-me ajudar-te querido."

"Também ajudo papá!", diz Tsuna com uma convicção que até pai fica admirado e pensa: 'Parece que o meu pequeno Tsuna está a começar a crescer...'

Instalam-se na casa e Nana dirige-se à cozinha para preparar o jantar, não sem antes dizer a Tsuna: "Porque é que não levas as tuas coisas para o teu quarto, Tsu-kun? Aproveita e explora a casa também."

"Está bem Mamã."

Tsuna pega no saco com as suas roupas e na mochila, que tem canetas, lápis, o caderno onde ele gosta de desenhar e o coelho de peluche que sempre o acompanha. Após pegar nas coisas, com um ar de concentração devido ao esforço que estava a fazer, olha para o pai. Iemitsu, percebendo o problema de Tsuna, diz-lhe: "O teu quarto é ao fundo do corredor."

Tsuna esboça um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento ao pai e segue com o saco e a mochila para aquele que será o seu quarto nos próximos dias. A travessia do corredor até ao quarto faz-se em pequenos passos, devido ao peso do saco e à curiosidade de Tsuna, que absorve avidamente tudo o que vê à sua volta.

Chegado ao final do corredor, posa o saco no chão e abre timidamente a pesada porta de carvalho. A porta abre devagar, rangendo nas juntas devido à falta de uso. Da fresta da porta entra no corredor um fio de luz dourada, da cor do pôr-do-sol. O saco fica esquecido à entrada e Tsuna entra no quarto com uma expressão de êxtase estampada no rosto, de boca aberta e olhos arregalados, enquanto rodopia sobre si próprio. Ao rodopiar depara-se com uma imagem estranha pelo canto do olho e pára.

Em poucos segundos a sua expressão deixa de ser de contentamento para passar a ser uma de puro horror. Tudo isto porque se depara com um intruso no quarto. Intruso esse que não passava de um minúsculo e insignificante rato do campo, mas que na mente de Tsuna era um enorme perigo para a sua pequena pessoa. É de relembrar que Tsuna tem, desde que se lembra, um terror mortal ao chihuahua do seu vizinho, por isso é normal que considere um rato, ainda que pequeno, perigossísimo.

Rato e humano encaram-se, ambos de boca aberta. O primeiro ser a atrever-se a lançar um som é o pobre rato, quase lívido de medo por se deparar com uma criatura, a seu ver, gigantesca.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!", guincha o rato, pregado de pavor ao chão.

Tsuna, na típica idade de imitar tudo o que ouve, ainda para mais estando o seu cérebro congelado devido ao pânico, só se lembra de emitir um som: "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

O rato fica ainda mais assustado, pois na sua mente primitiva ao ouvir o som pensa que se está a deparar com um rato gigante e, por isso, guincha ainda mais alto: "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna, cada vez mais assustado e sem saber o que fazer guincha ainda mais alto que o rato: "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

E continuam assim durante vários segundos, até que, perante o pânico imenso que os pequenos corpos estavam a ser sujeitos, caiem os dois para o lado inconscientes. Os pais de Tsuna aflitos com o barulho que o seu filho estava a fazer, entram no quarto de rompante, apenas para se depararem com uma cena caricata. Caídos no chão estava Tsuna e o pequeno rato. Iemitsu manda uma gargalhada, adivinhando o que se tinha passado. Nana pega no filho ao colo e deita-o na cama e Iemitsu pega cuidadosamente no pequeno rato e leva-o para a rua.

A partir desse dia não só Tsuna ficou a detestar o campo, como adoptou para si o guincho do rato. Por isso, é normal que quando está assustado ou admirado possamos ouvir da sua boca o já famoso, "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii".

* * *

É tudo por este capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. ^


End file.
